


Unhappy [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Unkissed [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Comfort Food, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, English Accent, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Greg isn't, Grumpy John, Injured John, John is a terrible patient, M/M, Pet Names, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Psychosomatic pain, Sally is helpful, Sherlock's Florence Nightingale touch, Soundcloud, Swearing, also actual pain, sweary John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is confined to Baker Street because of his fractured arm. He is the worst patient in the world. He has been swearing at his sweetie. His sweetie seeks advice at a crime scene, then goes home to a) deduce John's problem and b) provide comfort. For a snugglebunny price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhappy [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unhappy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172546) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



> A lovely, fluffy, feel-good fic. Full of fluffy goodness.


End file.
